


With Me

by sugarandvoid



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Beauty and g(ay)race, F/F, i cant believe nobody else likes this as much as i do has anyone even seen their supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandvoid/pseuds/sugarandvoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miriel always eats alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad...written for a request from tumblr user juniperwoods and posting back on here >:3c

Miriel always ate alone. It was something Cherche could not help noticing- everyone else took to groups during mealtime, even the notoriously solitary Lon’qu (who had no choice but to give in to Gaius’ relentless pestering). Yet poking out over the crowd gathering in the meal tent was always Miriel’s grand hat, leading to a deserted table where only Miriel sat amongst her stray papers and books strewn unharmoniously. It wasn’t strange, by any particular measure, for Miriel was personally defensive and an arduous person to talk to. But it still panged sadly for Cherche. Many people had erroneous assumptions about the mage- that she was hostile and miserable to even approach, things that she’d thought herself for quite a while, before having to interact after Minerva sustained serious injuries during a heated battle. It had turned out more pleasurable than expected. Miriel was a remarkably sympathetic to the situation and was able to prescribe suitable medication without questioning or argument- still saying little, but expressing much gratitude and helpfulness.  
But she still ate alone. Perhaps it was a personal choice, Cherche wondered. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to ask, perhaps it was just something she never asked about or thought of or perhaps it was an issue of shyness- many ideas of Miriel’s isolationist habits flew through Cherche’s mind. And it was better now than never, she knew, as it was not guaranteed the mage would definitely turn up for meals in the first place. Taking to her feet cautiously, Cherche staggered up (and vowed to herself to never forget removing armour before personal time), heading towards the near-empty table. Around her, the oaken walls of the hall seemed to grow and grow until they consumed it all- the smell of the room becoming more powerful.  
“Do you need anything?”  
Cherche had been walking while the words were spoken and halted awkwardly as she heard them- humiliatingly, Miriel had heard the heavy clunk of her armour that followed her as she approached the table. It was probably very atypical for someone to approach Miriel without a personal purpose. Guilty, Cherche recalled that she also had something in mind for herself.  
“…Kind of. I was hoping to ask- if it is no trouble for you- if you would be willing to sit with me to eat for today.  
“If you want medicine, there’s no need to sweet talk me for it. You’ve proven to be a capable partner, and I would be happy to provide anythi-“ spoke Miriel, before Cherche cut her off.  
“N-no, I fear you misunderstand. I need nothing of you, I was just hoping to spend… Time with you, I suppose. Is that a problem…?”  
“If you genuinely mean that, it’s not a problem. I am always willing to spend time with you. But it is not something many people ask of me without having ulterior motives, you know” sighed Miriel, with something of a frown to her face.  
“You know, I will never have any deceitful motives.”


End file.
